


Nightly

by jay_1618



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Jane lives in Ogden, Utah. As a student in Ogden High School, all peers know each other fairly well. Though as new comers show up in the school, many people have a slight interest in the new kids. But a mysterious, confusing interest has Allison grow a desperate desire to know more. Especially with one of the boys.</p><p>Little does she know who she's dealing with and what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I am typing this story on my computer and I also post it on Wattpad. Format in this is the same as it is on Wattpad but not how I have it in my documents/computer.

DARKNESS ENCLOSED US as he stared at me with his cold, blue eyes, penetrating hate right through me. I felt more nervous than before now that I know what he is.   
Many people had told me that I shouldn't fall in love so easily, but I couldn't help it... He's perfect in every way, human or not. Sometimes until now I wondered why falling in love shouldn't be done in a matter of a few months, granted it feels like a long time.  
Now I finally understand. But it's too late...


	2. SUMMER

THE WARMTH OF the sun rays upon me felt like heaven.  
Music was in the air since Ogden is indeed a good place to hear music everywhere you go, in my opinion. I sat outside of a Starbucks along with my friends Haley and Miranda on each side.  
“So, do you still think we’ll be graced with any new kids this year?” Miranda asked, moving a strand of auburn hair away from her face.  
I looked over at her and shrugged, “I don’t know. Last time we got a new kid was like, five years ago.”  
“True.” Haley agreed with me, sitting up straight, “Besides, we’re going to be in tenth grade. The only “new” kids this year would be those from that other Jr. High School, Mound Fort.”  
“Yeah, and our school already knows those Mound Fort kids.” Miranda stated.  
We finished drinking our frappuccinos as a song had ended. I stood up from my seat and looked down at them. “So, should we head to my house?”  
They exchanged looks of agreement and shrugged, before saying in unison, “Sure.”  
Finding my car wasn’t hard at all, it was the only blue Volkswagen Beetle seen in the parking lot. And right when we got in the station was soon switched from my 101.1 Alternative, KHTB to 90.9 Variety, KRCL. Pillowtalk was playing and of course it had us singing along. It wasn’t a long drive to my house actually. Possibly only five to seven minutes without traffic. I pulled into the long driveway and turned off the engine. We stepped out of the Beetle and walked to the back porch to find my father out on the grill, making ribs for dinner.  
“Hi Allie, how was your day?” He asked, taking off his apron which read, _“_ _ **GRILL MASTER -**_ _THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND.”_  
I smiled and stopped near the sliding door, “It was good.”  
“Are your friends staying for dinner? This first batch is almost done.”  
I nodded and opened the door, “Yes, they’re spending the night, remember?”  
“Oh, right. Well, make sure you girls don’t make a mess then.”  
Haley and Miranda looked over at me and giggled as they went inside, “Okay Mr. Jane.” They said.  
“Let us know when the ribs are done. Love you, daddy.” I quickly went over to him and kissed his cheek before slipping inside.  
The cool air conditioning welcomed me as well as my friends’ laughter that came from my room. I sighed and went through the one story house to my room and found them on their phones, showing each other their funny selfies that they had taken.  
“Look at this Allison! Snapchat made a new lens.” Miranda said as she showed me the screen of her phone, displaying a weird version of her with crazy eyes popping from her head. I laughed and pulled my phone out to take a picture of it. “Hey! Delete that!” She said, reaching for my phone.  
I pulled it away, “No, I’m keeping it and letting your boyfriend see it.”  
“Not Mark! Allison! Please! Delete it!” She whined.  
Rolling my eyes I sat down next to her and let her watch as I deleted the goofy photo. “There, you happy now?” I asked as I looked over at her.  
She nodded, “Yes, thank you.”  
Haley sighed and shook her head, amused, “You guys are so weird.”  
Miranda threw a pillow at her. “Shut up, Haley.”  
We all jumped when pounding came at my door. And before I could say, “Come in!” my older brother, Brian let himself in.  
“What are you girls doing?”  
My face grew red from irritation, “Brian! Do you know what patience is?!”  
He looked up in thought, soon looking back at me and shrugged, acting dumb-founded, “Um, I don’t think so, would you care to remind me?” His act didn’t last long as his cluelessness turned into smugness.  
I glared at him and stood up to escort him out, “Nope, I think the lesson is next week so, by-”  
“Wait,” He began, laughing, and made me stay in place by placing his rather large hands on my petite shoulders, “I just came here to tell you that dad finished cooking the first batch of ribs.”  
“Oh, okay. Well thanks for barging in to tell us.” I said as I removed his hands from my shoulders.  
“Welcome, we’ll be out on the patio.”  
He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. I turned around to face my friends who were trying to contain their laughter.  
“You guys are so funny!” Miranda finally said with a burst of giggles coming out.  
“No,” Haley said, getting ready to correct her, “Allison is funny. But her brother, he’s _hot_!”  
My nose scrunched up as always whenever I was either embarrassed or frustrated. “He is not attractive at all. You should see how it’s like to live with him!”  
They both laughed and stood from the bed.  
“I think it would be quite fun to live with him.” Haley said and winked. Even though I knew she was partially joking, I slapped her arm.  
“You’re so weird, let’s go.” I said and left the room.  
And when I thought we had dropped the subject of my brother, Haley whispered before rushing through the hallway, “It’s not my fault he looks like Logan Lerman.”  
I decided to save the chewing out for another time and ignored her as we walked out to the patio. The table was nicely set and my dad and Brian were already sitting at the table. My mom had just walked over here from the sidewalk that led to the front of the house.  
“Sorry guys, they had me stay a while longer.” She said upon her late arrival. Going over to my dad, she kissed his cheek. “You made some ribs?”  
He nodded and looked up at her with a smile, “Yes, honey. The second batch is still cooking.”  
“Oh, alright then.” She finally looked over at me and my friends. “Hi, Allison.” She reached over to give me a hug. “Are Miranda and Haley spending the night?”  
“Yep.” I said as I hugged her back, “How was work?”  
She shrugged and began to make herself a serving of ribs. “Same old, same old. I had to look over more records than needed.”  
“Mmm.” I hummed in response. Mother moved her attention to Brian and that was when I brought my attention to my friends, “So...”  
Miranda shot up her eyes attentively at me in mid-bite of her ribs and quickly took it, grabbing her napkin afterwards and wiping her mouth before answering, “Wait, guys, when do we get to go find out our schedules? School starts in one week.”  
Haley looked at her strangely, “Weren’t you there for orientation?”  
“No, she was in Florida still, remember?” I reminded.  
“Oh yeah...” She slumped her shoulders. “Maybe you can email the school?”  
Miranda pursed her lips, which was something she always did when she was thinking, “Maybe.” The short conversation ended there as we tried to finish our ribs. I gathered our plates once we were done and we stood from our seats.  
“Well that was fast, girls. Are you guys done with dinner already?” My mom asked.  
“Yeah, we already ate earlier.” I assured.  
“Oh, okay. Make sure you wash your dishes then.”  
My shoulders slouched, “Bu-”  
She gave me a look saying, “I-know-you-know-the-rules.” and yes, I did.  
I went tight lipped and nodded, “Okay, I will.” My friends and I went inside. The dishes were soon washed, put away and we went to my room. I sat on my bed and looked over at my friends.  
“So, what do you guys want to do?” I asked them.  
Haley shrugged, “I’m down for anything.”  
“Same.” Miranda agreed.  
My hands clasped together and I swayed, heel to toe. “Alright, well then. Just Dance 2016 for XBox One?” I suggested.  
“Yeah! I am so owning Hey Mama again, as always.” Haley stated. Miranda and I laughed.  
“Okay, let's go to the living room then.”

The next day I dropped off Haley and Miranda and turned into my street, seeing a U-Haul in the driveway across from my house. I parked near the curb instead of going down the long path that led to my actual driveway, since my house is more private, and got out to cure my curiosity.  
A man walked out from his garage and grabbed more boxes from the moving truck. I made myself a bit more noticeable by walking up to him as he stepped down from the stairs of the moving vehicle.  
“Hello?” I said nervously.  
He set a box down in the garage and turned to look at me. He seemed to be in his early thirties and had a dark look upon his pale complexion. His eyes were a light blue and his hair was dark reddish brown. He also had a thin beard. “Oh, hello. Who are you?” He asked, appearing to be confused of my existence.  
“I’m Allison, I live across the street.” I explained and looked back at the distant, hidden house.  
He went to grab another box and set it down in the garage as before, still acknowledging my presence. He looked over at my house as well and nodded in interest, looking back at me. “So I take it you'll be a neighbour.”  
“Yep, I will.”  
“Alright. Well, not to be rude but, what brings you here?”  
My face reddened in embarrassment. “I was just curious on who was moving in here since, you know, you kind of live across the street from me... And also that no one has ever lived here before since I was born.”  
“Oh, I see.” He got another box from the truck.  
I watched and added, “And I thought it wouldn't hurt to meet a new neighbour.”  
“Mhm. I suppose so.” He mumbled as he stepped down from the truck and went to set the box down.  
“Would you need help? I can go get my brother and we can help you move in.” I asked.  
“It's fine, I'm almost done. Thank you though.” He said, politely declining my offer.  
“Oh, okay…” I took the decline and looked at my Beetle which sat across the street awkwardly. “Well, I'll be going. If you need anything you can ask my parents. My family is very helpful.”  
“Will do. I'm Drake by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, Drake. Good luck on moving in.” I walked off to my house quickly noticing my last sentence was probably weird. Why did I even try to acquaint someone like that? I walked in through the front door and heard my mother in the kitchen.  
“Hi, mom. What are you making?” I asked as I came in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon was suddenly obvious to me as she turned with a platter of warm fluffy cakes and another with sizzling bacon.  
“Breakfast, Hun. Would you get your father and brother? They’re out back in the garage.” My mother responded as she went over to the dining area and set the platters in the middle of the table.  
I nodded, “Of course.”  
She came up to me and kissed my cheek, “Thank you. And tell Brian to set the table once he’s in here.  
“Alright. I’ll be back, mom.” I said and returned her kiss on her cheek. I walked out the patio door and went to the garage. My dad and Brian have been fixing this old car that they've found this whole summer.  
“Hi, Allie.” My dad greeted as he stood up straight, wiping his wrench off with a rag. “What's up?”  
I tried my best to not roll my eyes when he said those last two words. “Mom told me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready. And Brian,”  
Brian rolled out from under the car, getting off the crawler, and gave me his attention, “Yeah?”  
“Mother said you have to set the table.”  
“Okay. But I need to take a shower.” He said. But I knew that meant that he wanted me to do it instead, the way his eyes had a pleading look towards me. And as much as I tried not to, I gave in. As always.  
“Never mind. I'll do it.” I regretted every word in that sentence.  
He smiled pleasantly at me and walked out the garage. My dad followed behind, patting my back on his way out. I sighed and turned off the garage lights, closing the door behind me as I walked out and went back inside the house. The kitchen was empty as well as the dining area with the table unset. I went to the closest drawer in the kitchen near the dining room where the mats were in and got out four elegant dark blue table mats and brought them to our birch wood table. I then went to get the plates, utensils, cups and the napkins. The table was set nicely with the food in the centre. Mother came back shortly, “Where's Brian?”  
I turned slowly to her, tense. My mom always wanted things how she says it to be. But I couldn't lie. “Brian made an excuse and I gave in.”  
She sighed, “That boy. Never able to do just one thing.”  
“It’s fine mom, really. I don't mind.”  
“I know you don't Allie, but I do. Your brother needs to stop being lazy around here. And you know that.”  
I nodded in agreement, “Yeah. But he had to take a shower.”  
She went tight lipped, thinking about the situation. “Well, we'll have to tell him that next time he can wash his hands, set the table, and then take a shower.”  
“Okay, mom.” I said and sat at the table. And speak of the devil, Brian walked in with his hair towel dried.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, confused, as he pulled the chair next to me out and sat down. Mom rolled her eyes and went off to get dad.  
He looked at me in panic, “What did I do?”  
I shook my head, laughing silently as I kept my eyes on my plate. I knew what he was going to do next. Brian tapped my shoulder as I predicted, and I knew he wasn’t going to stop until he got my attention so I saved the irritation by turning towards him finally, “What?”  
“What did I do?” He repeated slowly this time.  
I bursted out laughing, “I swear, you’re so stupid.”  
“How?!” He was the one getting annoyed now.  
“Mother told you you had to set the table. And she’s not entirely mad about you not setting the table, she’s mad that you barely do crap around the house besides sit around.”  
“Are you fu-” He began but heard mom and dad coming near the dining room. We sat quietly, glaring at each other as the parents joined us at the table.  
“Have you told him, Allison?” Mother asked as she began to get her serving of pancakes.  
Brian spoke before I could, “Yeah, she did. I’m sorry, mom.”  
“Yeah right…” I muttered under my breath and waited until mom was done to make my serving. I felt his heel digging into my foot and looked at him, kicking his shin as hard as I could. He tried his best not to cry out in pain.  
“Guys, stop.” Dad knew what was going on.  
“Okay, sorry, dad.” I said and cut some pancake into a bite size piece, feeling the burning holes Brian gave me as he glared.  
Father sighed but continued to pour his syrup. “I think we’re going to have new neighbours across the street.” He said to try to change the subject.  
I nodded, “Yeah, I met him earlier. His name is Drake.”  
“You did? When?” Mom asked.  
“When I dropped off Miranda and Haley.”  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot they slept over.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Does he need help moving in?” She went back the main topic as she set her mug down.  
I shook my head, “No, he said he was almost done. But I told him that he could come to us if he needed anything.”  
“Oh, alright.”  
The conversation died out from there and we sat in silence to finish breakfast. I was soon finished and got up to wash my plate and utensils. Everyone went off to do their own thing after that. Mother had to get ready for work, Father went out to sell some of his old things, and of course Brian went to the living room with pringles and any other junk food he could bring to play with his friends on the Xbox. I rolled my eyes as I passed the room which sounded of guns firing from the surround sound system and went out to my blue Beetle. Looking over at the house across from me I saw that the garage door was closed and the truck was gone. I got into my car and turned the engine on. I had to go to my old school to help out with the seventh grade orientation.

It was a long and boring two hours until the orientation was over. I was now in a Dunkin’ Donuts drive thru waiting for my order of a glazed doughnut and vanilla bean Coolatta. Tapping my steering wheel the small window eventually opened and the worker handed me the small bag containing my doughnut and the medium, frozen coffee drink. I thanked her and began to drive back to my house. As I was about to turn into the long driveway, I looked over across the street to see our new neighbour with a boy who seemed to be around my age go into their house. And I could've sworn the boy looked over at me before closing the door. I parked my Beetle in front of the garage and sat in my car, trying to find out if I was hallucinating or not. The boy seemed to be wearing a dark grey beanie and a dark coloured shirt with dark blue jeans from the quick glimpse I had. I then debated if I should go over to say hi. Soon deciding not to, I got out of my car and headed inside.  
Right when I closed the front door I heard my brother yelling at his friends over his headset. “No! Fuc- Seriously Jason?!” He stood and tossed his controller on the couch, putting his headphones around his neck and placed his hands behind his head to try to calm down.  
I looked over at the TV screen which told him he lost the round by only one kill and raised an eyebrow at him, “God, Brian. Calm down.”  
He looked at me and shook his head, pointing at me, “Shut up, Allie. Please.” He covered his face, stressed over the game, and sat back down on the couch.  
I sighed in annoyance, “Whatever…” And went to my room. Troye Sivan filled the room with music as I laid in my bed, re-reading Twilight for the second time since the new Life and Death came out not too long ago. I had to admit, it would be nice to have an Edward and Jacob in my life. My phone buzzed as I received a notification from Snapchat.  
_**Snapchat** _  
_from Mark_  
I unlocked my phone from the Touch ID and checked out his snap. It was a selfie with a worried expression on his face, the black text bar read; **"** **Is Miranda with you? She’s not reading my texts."** When the snap disappeared and went back to conversation list I saw that forty-five seconds ago Miranda sent me a message. I swiped left to see what she said.  
**Miranda: Omfg, Mark is being so annoying. Ignore him, please.**  
My brows furrowed and I typed out my response.  
**Me: Oh? What did he do now?**  
She was still in the chat area.  
**Miranda: He’s just being clingy. He blew up my phone with notifications. I had to mute him.**  
The annoyed emoji was sent as well. I laughed.  
**Me: Well he just asked me if you were alright.**  
**Miranda: Ugh. Tell him that I’m busy.**  
**Me: Alright.**  
I closed out of the chat and double tapped on Mark’s name to send a snap back. I just took a picture of my ceiling and put in the text bar; **"** **Miranda isn’t answering me either. I think she’s just busy."**  
He read it after fifty seconds of it being sent. And almost instantly he sent his response. A picture of him looking annoyed, not looking at the camera; **"** **Okay."**  
I turned my phone off and placed it face down next to me on my pillow, picking my Twilight back up and finding where I left off.

Later on around six o’clock I put away Edward and Jacob and went out to the family room to find my brother passed out on the couch. Silently laughing so I wouldn’t wake him up, I pulled out my phone and opened up Snapchat to post on my story; **"** **Well someone got tired of losing at Black Ops III."**  Laughing emojis came after the statement. I’m definitely going to get yelled at when he sees my story.  
Dad walked in from the patio door with bags of groceries. “Get Brian. Where is he?” He said once he saw me.  
“He’s sleeping, why? Do you need help, dad?”  
He nodded, “Yeah. Go wake him up and you two help me get the groceries in here. Your mother should be home in an hour and we need to clean up a bit.” He looked over in the living room where the teenage boy with anger issues was sleeping. “In fact. A lot.” He said, seeing that bags of chips, salsa and an empty pringles can littered the coffee table. He walked off to go get more groceries and muttered under his breath, “Thank god I got more food…”  
I laughed and went over to the couch, nudging Brian awake, “Wake up, Hulk.”  
He sat up and looked around. “Huh?” Stretching, he leaned against the back of the couch.  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow, hitting him in a somewhat joking matter, “Dad went grocery shopping, he told us that we need to help bring the food in and that you need to clean up your mess.” I said, looking over at the messy room.  
A groan came out and he hit me back with another pillow, standing up and setting the fluffy weapon back on the couch as he went to go help. I followed him out the patio door and we got as many bags we could get. Once all the food supply was inside, I put everything where they needed to go; the frozen foods went in the freezer in their appropriate spots, the foods that needed to be refrigerated went in the fridge, and the rest went in the pantry or cabinets. Brian walked in the kitchen with the chips, salsa and pringles can and set it on the island counter. “Can you put those away? Thank you.” He said to me, his voice still sounding tired, and tried to leave without letting me have my say. But I quickly responded.  
“Why don’t you put those away yourself?”  
He stopped at the entry frame and looked at me, clearly irritated. But, with slight attitude, he put the chip dip in the fridge, the chips in the pantry and threw the empty potato chip can in the trash.  
I smiled at him, “Now, that wasn’t hard, was it?”  
He mocked me before continuing to leave, adding in, “Delete your Snapchat by the way.”  
As much as I tried not to, I bursted out laughing. Yelling back at him, “Never!” I looked down the hall as he stopped walking, deciding if he should even argue with me. And before he could turn around, dad nearly bumped into him.  
“What are you doing? Stop being pissed off and go clean!”  
Burn.  
My brother looked back at me, glaring, and went on to do his chores.  
I sighed in amusement and continued cleaning the kitchen. And that was when I realised, I’m going to miss summer.


	3. NO HALLUCINATIONS

MY ALARM CLOCK sounded and I groaned, rolling over to shut it off. The time read _6:00_. I got up to get ready for my first day of school. In fact, high school. And sadly, I'll be spending my first year with Brian since he'd be a senior. I wore my blue _Soft & Sexy _long sleeve from American Eagle with my faded dark blue skinny jeans. Next was the bathroom so I could brush my teeth, do my hair and my makeup.  
Brian came out of his room and walked past me to get in our bathroom, "Get out, I need to take a shower."  
I stood near the doorway, staring at him in disbelief. "What? But you took one yesterday at noon! Can't you wait till after school?"  
"No, go do your girl stuff somewhere else. Take what you need." He said and set his change of clothes on the side of the sink.  
I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed my toothbrush, makeup bag and hair brush. "Can't wait to see you at school." I said with sarcasm as I walked out and made my way to the three-quarter bathroom we had.  
"Can't wait either!" He said cheerfully to annoy me before closing the door.  
I sighed and turned on the lights above the mirror to begin my beauty routine. My long brown hair was brushed nicely, no tangles dared to exist. I then brushed my straight teeth thoroughly. The last part I did was just a simple shiny nude eyeshadow with a little bit of eyeliner, my Scandaleyes mascara and a light pink lip gloss. My simple but pretty reflection stared back at me and I shut the lights off. I went back to my room and saw that my clock showed the time being _6:24_ and I had to be out of the house by 7:10 since school starts at 7:40. So I decided to probably leave early today to go get something at Starbucks. I pulled out my phone to see if Haley and Miranda were up and would want to join.

**_Group: Haley, Miranda, and_ ** **_Me_ **  
_Me: Got ready early. You guys ready as well?_

I put my phone down and began to check if I had everything I'd need for my day in school, my supplies being so far a notebook and a few pens and pencils so I could write down the actual school supplies I'd need for next week when we begin to learn the curriculum. My phone suddenly vibrated right when I zipped up my book bag, I checked the screen;

**_Haley_ **  
**_Haley, Miranda_ **  
_Yeah! What's up?_

I placed my finger over the sensor and composed my message back.

_Me: Just wondering. Cause I seriously don't feel like leaving with Brian so I was going to leave the house early to get a frap and pastry from Starbucks. Want to join me?_

I sent the winky face emoji with its tongue sticking out and waited for someone to respond.

_Haley: Sure! Are you going to pick me up?_

I forgot for a moment that Brian and I started school a year later than other kids so Haley nor Miranda can drive yet. I began my text back.

_Me: Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Miranda, are you up?_

I grabbed my book bag and purse which held my wallet and keys and walked out to the front of the house where our shoes were near the front door.

**_Miranda_ **  
**_Haley, Miranda_ **  
_Yeah, I'm up and sure. I'll join you guys. Can I walk over to your house Haley?_

I saw my phone's screen turn on, showing me the notification as I pulled on my converse and stood up.

_Me: Okay, I'm on my way right now._

The door closed behind me and I walked up the long driveway to get to my car since I parked it out on the street yesterday. And as I placed my hand on the handle of my blue door I heard a car backing up. Looking up I saw a matte black BMW drive off with four passengers in it, the driver seemed so familiar. I ignored the driver and got into my Beetle, driving out of my neighbourhood. I must have imagined it because as I drove the same direction no BMW was seen in front of me since my street was pretty long. And I didn't hear the car speed up, I decided to let it go.  
The drive to Haley's took about three minutes, once I pulled up in front of her driveway I got out my phone to let them know that I was there. The time read _6:32._

_Me: I'm outside._

I looked back up to see Miranda and Haley running out of the house, they appeared to be laughing. I rolled my eyes, amused, and unlocked the car doors. Haley took shotgun leaving Miranda to be in the back seat.  
"Hey." I greeted as I waited for them to get settled in.  
"Hey, Allie." Hayley finally returned my greeting as she buckled herself in.  
I began to drive off, reading the time on my radio to be _6:37._ The Starbucks wasn't really far actually, possibly only a five minute drive. I parked near the entrance turned the engine off, turning towards my passengers, "Alright, let's go inside." We stepped out of the Beetle and went through the doors of the place that was our natural hang out for caffeine and pastries. Music greeted us as we made our way to the cashier to order our small morning treat.  
"Hello ladies, I take it that it's your first day of school today?" Ashley, the cashier, said with a smile and leaned against the countertop. Ashley and the rest of the employees in this Starbucks location knows us as regulars.  
I returned her smile and nodded, "Yeah, we decided to start our day right with some fraps and scones."  
"Will do, the regular for all of you?"  
"Yes, please." We all said in an almost perfect unison and pulled out our phones to get to the app so we could pay. And since it wasn't busy at this time Ashley put two of ours on the two registers to speed things up.  
"May I see yours and Haley's?" She asked as she got the first scanner ready. I handed her mine and she charged from my phone. "Would you like the receipt?"  
I shook my head, "No, thank you." I got my phone back and she began to put on Miranda's order once the register restarted to where it was ready for another order. Miranda and Haley handed her their phones next and our breakfast was paid for. We went over to the pickup station and waited for our drinks, the pastries already there. I had a caramel frappuccino with a blueberry scone, Haley ordered a strawberries and creme with a raspberry scone, and Miranda got a double choc-chip frap with a pumpkin pastry. Our drinks were finally ready and we thanked the barista, Mike, going over to a bar table near a window where a sunrise was visible.  
"I'm still nervous about today guys..." Miranda said as she finished taking a sip of her chocolate-chip flavoured coffee drink, "We're sophomores!"  
Haley looked over at her since I sat in the middle and her face showed agreement. "Yeah. I can't believe we're going to be sixteen this year... Well, except for you Allie." Her eyes bounced over to me and a nervous giggle escaped her lips as she took a nibble of her raspberry scone.  
I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to be seventeen since I started school a year late." We all laughed and continued to enjoy our breakfast.  
By _6:54_ the Beetle was alive again and I began to drive to our new school which was close to the Starbucks we were at. The parking lot of the school wasn't as full when we got there so there were plenty of good spots. I took the one closest to the area where the entrance was. An area that was soon consumed by other students, most of them were juniors and seniors while the sophomores and rest of the upper class rode the bus. It wasn't hard to find my brother who surprisingly had already beaten us to be at school. We got out of my car watched as the buses finally began to file in the curved drop off in front of the building. Miranda had disappeared to greet Mark and Haley went to go meet her volleyball friends. I decided to go find some other friends while they were busy with their other friends as well. Jacob and Lauren found me instead, we were study buddies throughout junior high for accelerated math. And no, we're not heading towards the stereotypes that they're those weird awkward "nerds" that I just happen to be friends with. Jacob is actually pretty athletic, playing soccer and lacrosse and Lauren is just your average sweet heart who is a caring friend and is always there for you, everyone lifts the weight off their shoulders with her help.  
"Hey, Allie!" Lauren greeted with her cheerful spirit which was always at hand. Jacob said hello as well.  
"Hey, Lauren and Jacob!" I returned the greetings, "How was your guys' summer?"  
"It was great, I was in the Bahamas for most of it." Jacob responded first.  
"Mine was good too." Lauren stated. "How was yours, Allison?"  
I shrugged, "It was pretty fun, hung out with Haley and Miranda most of the time and went to a few resorts."  
"Interesting..." She nodded in interest. "I'm still recovering from the disbelief on the fact that we're in highschool now."  
"Same." Jacob agreed.  
"Yeah, it's pretty strange." I shared the same disbelief as well. We looked over at the school to find that kids were being let in already for student access. My attention was put back to my study buddies, "We should head inside."  
They nodded in agreement and we made our way to the learning facility.  
The hallways were exactly how they explained in those teen novels, bodies filling the space up, couples greeting each other at one another's locker, students dropping papers, etc. It wasn't as hard to find my new locker though for I kind of remembered where it was thanks to the orientation. Reading the small scrap of paper I held that contained three numbers, I spun in the combination and I'd have admit that this lock was a new one since it didn't turn as smoothly as the older ones did, it was hard to crack my locker open. I put in the few locker decorations I had which consisted of a locker shelf, mirror, memo white board and a pencil holder. Once I closed my vault I scanned the environment around me to find that, surprisingly, the hallway was split up and silent, every student had their attention drawn to what was coming. I too decided to be curious and looked over in the direction of the main focus.  
Four kids whom looked as if they were fit to be models walked though the path of students who watched and were soon admiring them in murmurs. They were two girls and two boys who were flawless with beauty yet had an mysterious aura surrounding them. Though one of the boys caught my eye, he was the one I saw earlier on my way to school... He had dark hair with icy blue eyes, two lip piercings on his bottom lip, perfectly shaped eyebrows, black gauges and wore dark clothing. I could've sworn those cold blue eyes of his glanced my way and it was as if my life was a movie. Everything fell into slow motion, him being the main focus. The group of four eventually went past where I stood and turned left around a corner, disappearing.  
The sound of the first bell shook me from the daze and bodies pushed past me to rush to their first period class, disbanding the path made of curious students. Looking at my schedule I saw that I had English II with Mr. Petersburg and rushed to the room just in time for the school day has begun.

"Good morning, class of 2018!" A tall guy with a strong voice said as he walked in. I was guessing that he was Mr. Petersburg since he wasn't at the orientation. He had blonde hair that was neatly combed, warm brown eyes, was currently wearing a light blue button up with a grey tie and khakis with nice leather shoes.  
The class returned the greeting.  
He was writing on the board in front of him and soon moved out of the way to reveal his name on the board, _Mr. Petersburg_.  
"Yes, I'm Mr. Petersburg, I am going to be teaching you all the curriculum of a lifetime." He announced in a partial joking matter.  
I could already tell he was going to be a fun teacher to have. Which is good, because, in my opinion, English can get boring at times.  
"Now, I would like to get on with what we need to do so that near the end of the period you guys can have some free time to catch up with your friends."  
Yes, he's already becoming my favourite. He now pulled something up on the smartboard which read:

 ** _Schedule_**  
• _Greetings_  
• _Get to know_  
• _Supply list_  
• _Free time_

"Alright, so, we all know that our schedule for today begins with greetings, which we had done already. So instead we'll move on to getting to know each other." He pointed at the line that said " _Get to know"_. A peer raised his hand, Jacob, I didn't notice that he was in my class. "Yes?" Mr. Petersburg addressed him.  
"We kind of already know everyone in our class..." He said in that awkward tone that tends to happen when he tries to point out the obvious.  
"Well not me certainly, I don't know all of you." Mr. Petersburg explained, adding on, "Besides, you may learn something new about one another."  
My friend kept silent after that, accepting the response to his statement. He finally caught my gaze and smiled, waving a small _"Hello."_ I returned the greeting and put my focus back on the our teacher.  
"I'll be using my attendance sheet to go through everyone. When I call your name you will stand and correct me if I said your name wrong or if there is any nickname you would like to go by, then you'll share one thing unique about you and something you like. Okay?"  
We nodded and agreed to the rules stated.  
"Alright, Ryan Anders?"  
Ah, yes, Ryan Anders. He came from my school and was the school's biggest player. He tried asking me out once though I rejected him.  
"I just go by Ryan so I don't need a nickname," He began. And even though his face didn't show it, his voice was laced with his smugness, "I tend to be that type of person that people would want to talk to." Yep, smugness activate. "And I like meet new people." Correction, you like to meet new _girls_.  
"Interesting, is that all Ryan?" Mr. Petersburg asked wearing a polite smile.  
He nodded and sat back down.  
"Well nice to meet you, Ryan." Our teacher checked the list out again and called out the next person. And from there I didn't pay attention as much until I heard a name, my name. "Allison Jane?"  
I slowly began to feel nervous though I looked over at Jacob and his face was reassuring as he kept his eyes on mine, as if to tell me it'll be okay. I stood and cleared my throat, "Hi, I'm Allison. I go by that name..." I had my two facts planned out before but it wasn't until now that I forgot what I was going to say. An awkward chuckle came out of my lips before I decided to continue and get on with it. It's just an introduction. "I'm very helpful so I love to help others and... I'm always organised." A weary smile was my expression as I waited for him to ask if that was all.  
"It's good to be organised, is that all you would like to share, Allison?"  
"Yes." I slowly sat back down into my seat. Two other students went after me and it was until the second one was when I gave my attention to Jacob who was next. He looked at me mostly.  
"I'm Jacob Miles, I'm a great leader when it comes to working with others and I enjoy playing soccer."  
Mr. Petersburg hummed in interest, "What position do you play?"  
He was about to sit down but the question kept him standing. "Well usually I play as a goalie but I also play on offence."  
"I used to play on offence as well." He said with a smile as if he recalling his years playing.  
A girl named Veronica Martinz raised her hand.  
"Yes, Veronica?"  
"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" She put her hand down.  
"I'll be twenty-nine soon."  
"So you're twenty-eight? When's your birthday?" She didn't go to my old school but I've heard she was the type of person who asked many questions.  
He nodded, "My birthday is two weeks from now, September eleventh. Now as much as I would love to continue on this subject I think we should move on." He looked down at the sheet of paper and I'm guessing he was checking off Jacob's name for that was what he has been doing since everyone was finished with their introductions. He looked back up to scan around the room, "Damon Nightly?"  
Damon Nightly? That name didn't sound familiar at all. My peers didn't recognise this so-called Damon either and we all looked around the room.  
"Is Damon not here tod-"  
A dark figure entered the room with a slip of paper and kept his head lowered, his face not really visible. But I had a feeling on who this individual was. His back was turned from the rest of the class as he stood in front of Mr. Petersburg's desk, speaking quietly to him and having him sign the sheet.  
"Thank you for joining us, Damon." I soon heard him saying and then watched as he continued to talk to this Damon kid. The rest of the class quietly talked and Jacob made his way over to my desk.  
"You think this is a new kid?" He leaned against the side of the desk top.  
I shrugged, "Most likely, I mean, I've never seen him before."  
"Yeah..."  
We looked over at the kid again and saw that he nodded and Mr. Petersburg stood from his chair as the boy turned to face the class. It was him, the boy I saw in the hall with the three others. His ice blue eyes looked over at Jacob and I, though when our eyes met his eyes grew colder somehow.  
"Class, this is Damon Nightly, he'll be doing his introduction now." Our teacher announced.  
Jacob patted the surface of my desk before lightly pushing himself off the desk and returning to his. The Damon kid's eyes followed him then flickered back to me for a second before he looked at the back of the room.  
"I'm Damon Nightly. I'm good at keeping to myself and I enjoy keeping to myself..." His words sounded so strange, even though he spoke clearly in a normal American-like accent. But his voice was clean and crisp, he spoke at an even pace. And once again his eyes were upon me as he leaned over to Mr. Petersburg, mumbling something, and he was soon looking at the empty desk next to me that was pointed out to him. He nodded and quietly made his way to the seat next to mine. I looked at him curiously though soon regretted doing so for once he got situated he caught me and a slight glare was given. Red colours spread throughout my cheeks and I looked away. Class went on.

I finished writing down the last supply, _lined paper_ , into my notebook and freetime was granted as promised. We had ten minutes left of our class time. I quickly put my spiral into my bookbag along with my pencil case and stood from my seat to escape Damon's cold atmosphere, looking back to find his eyes on me, again. I hurried over to Jacob's desk and was greeted by his laughter for he was talking to one of his friends he knew in this class. He soon noticed me and turned to face me.  
"Oh, hey, Allie." He said with his warming smile.  
"Hey."  
"So, how's that Damon kid? I saw he kept on staring at you during class." His arms crossed and a chuckle escaped.  
I rolled my eyes, "I noticed that... I wonder what his deal is." I glanced at the dark figure who stared straight ahead of him, lost in space. Ever since he left off the Don't-Talk-To-Me-Or-Else vibe earlier in introductions everyone decided not to bother him.  
"Maybe he found a crush at first sight."  
My head snapped back to look at the boy who covered his mouth to hide a small smirk. "No, Jacob. Don't say that."  
He laughed and uncovered his mouth, "I was joking."  
"I know, but still..." We looked back over towards his direction and he was looking back at us, his face telling me that he was trying to understand something. The question is, what? Jacob had me look away by placing a hand on my shoulder, his eyebrows raised in amusement yet concern.  
"Well that was weird... Should we ask him what his problem is?"  
As much as I tried not to, I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing that his gaze upon us never broke. "Yeah... Besides, this could be a misunderstanding."  
We agreed upon this and made our way to Damon. I could've sworn he grew tense as we drew in closer.  
"Hey." Jacob was the first to speak.  
The cold blue eyes slowly rose up to look at his tall figure upon them. "Hi..." Those eyes didn't stay on him for long for they went over to me.  
I chewed the inside of my cheek, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it felt having him staring at me. "We've, uh, noticed you tend to stare at us..."  
His brows furrowed as if he had no idea on what I was talking about. "What do you mean?" He now sat up straight.  
Jacob spoke next, "Well you keep on looking our way."  
"Oh, sorry." Damon took his attention back, no longer acknowledging our presence. We looked at each other with our eyebrows raised. I'm beginning to think that he does live up to his words stated from earlier.  
The bell rang and Damon quickly stood, being the first to leave the classroom.  
"Well I guess someone isn't a people person..." Jacob said as we went over to his desk to grab his things. We walked out together.  
"Wait, what class do you have next?" I asked as we passed those who were trying to get to the next period.  
"I have Honours Chemistry next, you?"  
I pouted, "Awe, I have Digital Photography..."  
He did as well, "I have Drivers Ed next period."  
"Oh. I have Regular Chemistry after this."  
"What period do you have lunch?" We walked down the hall since the science wing was near the art wing.  
"I have lunch fifth, how about you?" We grew closer to our designated classes.  
"Same, I'll see you soon then?"  
I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, see you." I went further down the hall and walked into room 101, Digital Photography. And the one peer that stood out from the rest was Damon... He was in this class as well? He sat by himself, earning a few curious glances though two others from the previous period quietly explaining that he was a loner. I was beginning to feel bad for him and I debated on if I should go sit with him or at least near him. I decided to sit one seat away, hoping that he wouldn't flinch.  
"Hey... I remember you, first period right?"  
He glanced over at me then looked back to the front of the classroom, muttering, "Yeah..." I could already tell he was keeping his words true but it won't hurt to try once more, right?  
"You seem so familiar, I think I've seen you a few days ago... Don't you live across the street from me?"  
His eyes kept forward this time. "I don't pay attention to my surroundings..." I saw that he clenched his right fist, which sat upon the countertop. And that was when I chose to give up on making him an acquaintance. He stayed silent for the rest of the period.

The bell ended the gym period as I closed my gym locker for the tenth time for I was finally getting the combination down. Damon was in this period as well and kept to himself, as promised since the first hour, for the beginning ten minutes of introduction before we went to the locker rooms for the remainder of the period. I had Haley with me, thankfully, and we walked out of the locker room.  
"What do you have next?" Haley asked as we walked to my locker.  
"Lunch, how about you?" We finally reached my vault and I twisted in the combination.  
Her shoulders fell, "Awe, I have Chemistry."  
"Mhm... Well we'll see if we any more classes together?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, see you around?"  
"Yep, see you." We went our separate ways.  
"Hey, Allie." Jacob was now by my side as we walked into the lunchroom.  
I smiled and looked up at him, "Hey, Jacob. What class did you get out of?"  
"German."  
"Oh, I just came from gym." We went over to a table since we were one of the first to arrive. I sat down at the chosen round lunch table.  
"I have that seventh period." He sat next to me and took out his lunch.  
I was about to respond but suddenly felt a ball of paper bounce off my back followed by the sound of laughter. I already had a sinking feeling on who the culprit was....  
"Wasn't expecting my lil' sister to share the same lunch period with me." Brian, the culprit, said as he reached the table, sitting next to me with his back against the tabletop.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Hello, Brian." I said with slight irritation laced into my voice.  
He laughed and leaned back to look over at Jacob, "Found yourself a boyfriend already? On the first day of school?" A smirk grew upon his lips as he brought his attention back to me, "You go, Allie. Nice job."  
My face burned up with a huge blush spreading across my cheeks, "Shut up! No, Jacob is my friend, remember?" I knew that last part was rude but I was a bit embarrassed.  
"Mhm... Your boyfriend, I remember."  
I heard Jacob's quiet laughter and sighed, "Go away, please!"  
"Alright, alright. I understand you two want some alone time, I get it. See ya, love birds." And with that he left the table to rejoin his. The blush wouldn't go away no matter how many deep breaths I took.  
"So, which am I? The boyfriend or the guy friend?" Jacob teased.  
I nudged him lightly, slowly turning back into the normal, playful Allison. "Don't make me hate you too now, you're the only guy I'm okay with." I chuckled softly.  
"Alright, I'm sorry." He laughed as well and took in our surroundings, his gaze stopped at a table with four perfections sitting at it. "Hey, isn't that the Damon guy?" He looked back at me, nodding his head toward Damon's table.  
I glanced his way to find him talking to the others in his group. "Yeah, I guess he's in our lunch period as well. I wonder if there's anyone else we know."  
"Yeah, Miranda and Lauren." We saw our two friends walking in through the entrance of the cafeteria, soon waving them over to join us.  
"Hey, guys!" Miranda greeted, happy to see us.  
Jacob and I returned the greeting.  
"How's your guys' first day of school so far? Have you seen those new Nightly kids?" Lauren asked as she opened her lunch bag.  
"Yeah, met one today. They're in some of my classes so far." I shared.  
"Oh, that blonde girl in our chemistry, right?" Miranda looked over at the table seating the four siblings.  
I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "We have that girl in our chemistry? I was talking about the Damon guy."  
"That's Lyric. She's in our German class." Jacob stated, talking mostly to Lauren and Miranda.  
"You guys were all in German just now?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Lauren said.  
We glanced over at Damon's and this supposed Lyric's table. And that was when I remembered something.  
"Wait, I forgot to tell you guys this, they're my new neighbours."  
"What? So how come you seem like you've never known of them until today?" Miranda asked.  
"Because, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw them earlier this morning. But I guess they weren't hallucinations."


End file.
